militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Armed Police Force (Nepal)
Nepal |allegiance= |headquarters=Swoyembhu-Halchowk,Kathmandu |branch= Nepalese Armed Forces |type=Paramilitary |role= Law and Order, Counter-terrorism, Border Security, Hostage Rescue, Vital Installation Security, VIP Security, Riot Control & Industrial Security. |size= 35,000 |command_structure= Military Police |current_commander= Er.Kosh Raj Onta Inspector General of Armed Police Force,Nepal Biography |garrison/HQ's= Swayambhu, Kathmandu |motto= Peace, Security and Commitment |battles= |decorations= }} The Armed Police Force is a paramilitary force tasked with counterinsurgency operations in Nepal. It functions as a semi-military wing, and occupies a sort of dual role as both military and law enforcement. Service is voluntary and the minimum age for enlistment is 18 years. Initially founded with a roster of 15,000 police and military personnel, the Armed Police Force is projected to have a corps of 40,000 at the close of 2015. In February 1996, the ideologically Maoist Communist Party of Nepal operating as the United People's Front of Nepal initiated what was then dubbed the "People's War". Ensuing armed resistance and criminal activity escalating from the conflict motivated King Gyanendra to consider amassing an independent police force. Subsequently, the Armed Police Force was founded on the 24th of October 2001. Krishna Mohan Shrestha of the Nepal Police (then serving as Additional Inspector General of Police) was its first Chief. The current command and control organization of Nepal's army is outlined along the protocol of the 1990 Constitution and its interim constitution. Its standing Inspector General is the Chief of Armed Police Forces, equivalent in rank to a three star Lieutenant General of the Nepal Army. from Armed Police Force Nepal (Please help to edit this section to match and reduce redundancy to the article) Almost every nation of the world is terror stricken by the devilish activities of terrorists that knows no boundaries, territories or race. The unhindered mobility of the various terrorist groups to carry indiscriminate acts of terrorism has alarmed even the most advanced countries of the world today. For centuries, Nepal has been known as the abode of peace and tranquility. However in February 1996, the Communist Party of Nepal (Maoist) operating as the United People's Front of Nepal declared of the so-called "People's War". The acts of terrorism and associated trend of organized crimes seemed escalating within the kingdom and in response to cope the situation with the then His Majesty's Government of Nepal felt need for an elite force. As such, the consequence on the recommendations made thereby the Armed Police Force Establishment Suggestion Task Force, Armed Police Force was founded on the 24th of October 2001. Late Krishna Mohan Shrestha from Nepal Police then Additional Inspector General of Police being promoted to Inspector General of Armed Police Force was the first Chief and the Founding Father of the force. This page is similar to Armed Police Force (Nepal) Combat Brigades The Armed Police Force is a paramilitary force organized as combat brigades. Each combat brigade is responsible for one of the five regions and Kathmandu Valley in the country. APF for its origin and given mandated tasks is a dynamic organization in a sense that multi facet jobs resembling to military and police are embodied into one. A combat brigade is commanded by a Deputy Inspector General (DIG) and comprises infantry battalions and independent infantry companies. Depending upon the geographical region of the country each combat brigade may have two to three infantry battalions and up to four or more independent infantry companies. Senior Superintendents are the regional level commanders for training colleges located at five regions with status of principal. An infantry battalion commanded by a Superintendent (SP) comprises rifle companies, support company and an administrative company. Deputy Superintendents (DSP) command the companies and the Inspectors command platoons. Sub Inspectors are the platoon second in command. A platoon consists of three sections and a Senior Head Constable (SHC) commands each section. Combat Support Brigade The brigadier generals command all the support brigades. Each brigade is responsible for the training, posting and promotion of the other ranks. Each brigade commander is also responsible to advise the IG on matters pertaining to his respective brigade and region. History January 22, 2001 First APF Ordinance Issued February 5, 2001 APF Headquarters Established April 12, 2001 Second Ordinance Issued August 22, 2001 His Majesty the King Gyanendra Bir Bikram Shah Dev graces Royal Assent to APF October 23, 2001 His Majesty the King Gyanendra Bir Bikram Shah Dev bestowed Armed Police Force Color and emblem of Bagalamukhi Bhagwati. September 21, 2001 APF Headquarters moves to NCCN premises at Halchowk, Kathmandu May 26, 2003 Cabinet approval of APF regulations with first amendments December 18, 2003 His Majesty the King Gyanendra Bir Bikram Shah Dev inaugurated the new headquarters premises at Halchwok, Kathmandu Ethos of Armed Police Force The fundamental ethos of the APF is PEACE SECURITY COMMITMENT. Major Functions of Armed Police Force - To control an armed struggle occurred or likely to occur in any part of Nepal. - To control arm rebellion or separatist activities or likely to occurred in any part of Nepal. - To control terrorist activities occurred or likely to occur in any part of Nepal. - To control riots or likely to occur in any part of Nepal. - To render assistance to the relief of natural calamities or epidemic occurred or likely to occur in any part of Nepal. - To carry relief operation in case where a citizen of Nepal or any person is abducted and to control heinous or serious crime if such crimes re committed or a disorder of serious nature has occurred or likely to occur in Nepal. - To maintain border security. - To provide assistance to Nepalese Army in case of external intervention. - To provide building security and security if vital utilities and other places of public importance as prescribed by Government of Nepal. - To provide security to person and prescribed institutions as prescribed by Government of Nepal. - To carry out other functions as referred to and in this Act,Rules framed here under or as prescribed by other prevailing laws. - To carry out other functions as prescribed by Government of Nepal from time to time. Current Department and Commander 6 Kathmandu Municipality APF AIG Shusil kumar Shrestha Operations Nepali Maoist Peoples War In November 2001, the Nepalese armed forces began military operations against the Communist Party of Nepal (Maoist). And Armed Police Force has involved in this operations with the birth of is organization alongside with Nepal Army. Allegations of war crimes and human rights abuses have been leveled by the media against members of the Armed Police Force. See article Nepalese Civil War International Peace Keeping Missions Armed Police Force takes pride in contributing its soldiers in peacekeeping efforts under the coveted blue flag of the United Nations for global peace and security as a whole. Armed Police force involved UN Peace keepings missions are now 32 and more than 2000 armed police force personal has contribute on the mission. Also the APF has its remarkable contributions with advisers, trainers, monitors and in contingents of FPUs in missions like Iraq (UNGCI), Kosovo (UNMIK), Liberia (UNMIL), Sierra Leone (UNAMSIL), Haiti (MINISTAH), Sudan (UNMIS) and South Sudan (UNMISS). APF has two Formed APF Units each of 120 personnel in Liberia (UNMIL) since December 2003. See also * Nepalese Armed Forces * Nepal Army * Nepal Police * National Investigation Department of Nepal * APF Club References This article contains material from the official website of Armed Police Force of Nepal External links * Background Note: Nepal * Nepal * Official website of the Nepal Army * Official website of the Armed Police Force of Nepal Category:Law enforcement in Nepal Category:Military of Nepal Security forces of Nepal